Forum:Season 2 shooting scripts
As of about ten minutes ago, I'm the proud owner of a complete set of season 2 shooting scripts. I think this will be a valuable asset to Wiki 24 now that we can verify spelling and acquire names for some of the unnamed folk out there. My goal is to eventually acquire scripts for the complete series, but for now, this is pretty darn exciting! It'll probably be a while before I get around to analyzing them in detail, but feel free to shoot me any questions about specific things to look up. --proudhug 19:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome.--Acer4666 21:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations. ::: Haha I love it! 06:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a Day 5 script. Vcan i add things from it??--New Name 09:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :To new name, you can use the scripts for spelling (like proudhug did with the Lyons article), or to provide names for characters that would otherwise be in Unnamed characters. You can find out about this sort of stuff at Wiki 24:Canon--Acer4666 10:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey proudhug, just wondering if you could confirm that we have the right spellings for Sanjit and Appell (just because of the R2 subtitles being different, but I'm sure the right spellings are on there)--Acer4666 13:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I just inspected my scripts and noticed something kind of sucky. It seems the first 11 scripts (8am-7pm) aren't actually shooting scripts, despite being labeled as such on the cover page. They're actually "as broadcast" scripts, as labeled on the second page of a few of them. It seems an "as broadcast script" (ABS) is some sort of official transcript of the broadcast episode. Unlike a shooting script, the dialogue is word-for-word what's on the screen (including ums and ahs), and it even goes so far as to indicate when someone's speaking off-screen or not, based on how the episode was edited. Additionally, as with the DVD subtitles, there are definite mistakes in these scripts, which I can tell are the result of mishearing the dialogue. So it seems we can only treat these scripts as being on par with the trustworthiness of the closed captioning, unfortunately. : Now, episodes 12-24 (7pm-8am) are definitely official shooting scripts (OSS), however. Very little of the dialogue is word-for-word what was filmed, and some scenes are also shuffled around. I'm betting I'll find lots of deleted material, too. So I'd accept these as a much more reliable source of names and spellings, since they're actually written by the writers, not some hired transcriber. : All that said, here are my pertinent findings: :* I don't know where "Sanjit" came from. He's "Sanjar" in the ABS and in the R1 captions. The Fox.com episode guide, perhaps? :* Appell is spelled "Nepel" in the ABS and "Appell" in R1 captions. :* In the ABS for 12pm-1pm, Ivers is referred to as "Irish" when Tony says it, but "Ivers" when Jack says it. Both R1 captions say "Ivers." Both the OSS for 9pm-10pm and the R1 captions say "Ivers." :* Lori is spelled as such in the ABS, but I notice the R1 captions say "Laurie." So where did we get "Lori" from? : I suspect Fox.com might've been a source for much of this, but I haven't checked it yet. --proudhug 03:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I couldn't find any of the characters above in the fox.com episode guides. But were there other parts of fox.com that provided names? I never went on it before it all got pulled down so I'm going off the wayback machine version, but as far as I can tell there aren't any "cast lists" for episodes, only ones for the main characters of the whole season. So it seems the only source for names of minor characters come from the episode guide - is this true, or were there other parts where names came from? I'm still wondering where Kozelek Hacker's first name comes from. I bet i've just missed it in the episode and I'm probs being stupid! ::Also, my guess for Lori is R2 subtitles, but I'll check that later today. I'll also check how Reza actually says "Sanjit/Sanjar" . As for Nepel, I always thought it sounded like Nepel, but I'll have another listen. I don't think Ivers ever sounds like Irish tho - that's a bit of a curveball!--Acer4666 13:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ooh here's another one I thought of - is Noel definitely a different guy to Knoll?--Acer4666 13:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Aaand there was a little dispute at Talk:Butcher as well. I know the ABS's may not settle the matters but they may shed more light on them--Acer4666 13:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, aside from the extra sections like Jack's desktop, Kim's phone and desktop, Palmer campaign material and Warner/Naiyeer wedding info, there's just the profiles, the episode guides and the character guides. The character guides are just abridged versions of the episode guides that focus on one character at a time, but it's different text, so there's a chance one might contain a name that the other doesn't. : As for what the characters audibly say, it sounds like Reza says "Sanjar" to me. "Irish" is definitely wrong; he clearly says "Ivers." And "Ivers and Appell" sounds identical to "Ivers and Nepel" so there's no way to determine which is correct from the audio. --proudhug 15:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, the two sound super similar, but I always thought one is "ivers an dappel" whereas with the other you have to leave a little gap after the d of and which I thought was there, but I'll have a v close listen again--Acer4666 15:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well with the American accent the 'd' probably isn't being pronounced, so it's "Ivers 'n' Appell" or "Ivers 'n' Nepel." --proudhug 16:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: but in the second instance there's a gap after the 'n' (as it's hard to pronounce two n's simultaneously), and in the first instance there's not. Very sutble difference, doubt we can make any concrete decisions based on it. I'll watch it and see what I think--Acer4666 18:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, and because of the difficulty of pronouncing two n's in a row, the American accent runs them together as one, especially when speaking urgently. I'm from Canada and I would never phonetically distinguish between those two pronunciations. We're just lazy like that on this side of the Atlantic. : The ABS has "Knoll" for both of those instances, as does the R1 captions. "Noel" is just someone's mistake, so the articles can be amalgamated. : As for Butcher/Richard, I definitely don't hear "Butcher". I can clearly make out "itcher" or "etcher" but not "utcher" so I say we move it to Richard, as per the CC. The ABS stupidly says "Captain Robert" which is blatantly wrong. --proudhug 23:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::haha i'll buy that explanation. I remember having that sort of debate with myself then listening to the dvd's and being convinced it probs was Appell. I've been out tonight so still need to check the dvd's, will get round to it probably tomorrow evening! I'm glad we can get rid of Noel tho, I never thought that was right. Hmm Butcher, I'm sure I heard it as butcher, I'll check that too, as well as fox.com--Acer4666 23:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Both Lori and Noel come from the R2 subtitles. I agree with changing those - the only odd thing is that Knoll is Jack's fav person in the first ep, then he's complaining about having to be debriefed by him later! But I think we should merge the articles. ::As for Butcher/Richard, I've listened to it about ten times in slo-mo and I really think it's Butcher. It's the B at the start of the word that does it for me, rather than the vowel sound.--Acer4666 19:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't expect this to provide much detail to begin with as scripts do vary and there's still plenty of material that I doubt even the filmmakers kept up with despite the best of intentions but I was wondering if there's any way to determine the two other men of Kingsley's in the coliseum?--Gunman6 16:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Just wondering if this is still a thing? --William (talk) 14:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC)